eiyuu_kyoushitsufandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
Transfer Student is the first chapter of the Seinen manga Eiyū Kyōshitsu. Short summary Arnest gets a message from her mother as she readies herself for school. At the academy, she scolds Claire and storms to the restrooms where Asmodeus manifests himself, but is quickly sealed. At the exit, she is greeted by Blade chanting his name. She's later surprised to find out that The King himself is involved in Blade's enrollment to the academy and grows some suspicions in this weird fellow. Full summary The chapter opens up with a large, messenger owl flying over the town's buildings before landing on Arnest's window, who was fast asleep. After remaining a few minutes above her head, the animal unceremoniously wakes her up, startling her. Now awake, Arnest pets the animal and wonders if it ran away from home but after seeing the message that is attached to its leg and realizing that it's from her parents, Arnest's expression changes to a more sulking look and she hides under her blankets, yelling that waking up sucks. Arnest is then seen getting ready for school, initially taking a shower, then eating breakfast, getting dressed and finally tying her hair to the back. After grabbing her sword, she heads out for the academy. Sometime while she was getting ready, Arnest read her mom's letter. In that letter, her mom firstly informs her that they received her results for the current term from Rosewood Academy and after telling her that her being the top student puts them at ease, she reminds her that she shouldn't feel any superior from others and that it's the House of Flaming's duty to be at the top of the Academy, something that annoys Arnest who complains because they didn't even congratulate her. Finally, after telling the girl to continue training and that she and her father have high expectations of her, Arnest's mom mentions the need to have the heart of a lion so she doesn't get engulfed by the poison of the demon sword. Now at Rosewood Academy, Arnest is quietly walking to class wearing her school uniform and with a large briefcase in her hand, disregarding her teammates' comments about her. Claire then calls her name, to which Arnest turns around and asks what is it, and after apologizing for delaying her, she informs her about a change in the afternoon classes, saying that they are supposed to be at Morrigan's class by noon. After Arnest thanks her, the girl turns around to leave but is stopped by the former. The Empress then asks her if she's Claire from a lower grade and, after Claire nervously confirms her words, she asks her to stop addressing her with the honorific "sama", saying that even though they may be from different grades, they are both students in the same school and that her standing shouldn't be higher than hers, something that attracts the other students' attention. Claire then refuses to do as she asks, claiming that Arnest is not only the top student of the top grade, but also from the House of Flaming, something that differentiates her from commoners like her. An angry Arnest then starts scolding Claire, saying that her ancestry has nothing to do with her, and criticizing her and her kind for using their ranks as an excuse to not work hard and for settling for a lower grade while being enrolled in the Academy and for the title of "commoners". Arnest then proceeds to call her an embarrassment to the school before walking away, leaving Claire shocked and in tears something that sparks the crowd's comments. Now in the ladies' restroom, Arnest is standing in front of the bathroom's washbasin with a saddened expression on her face, lost in her thoughts, remembering all the comments students usually make. She then slams her fist on a mirror in front of her and questions her actions, saying that she was too uncouth. However, black mist suddenly appears around her sword that soon adopts the size of a human standing behind her, something that shocks the teenager. She splashes some water on her face, causing the figure to disappear, and after remaining silent a few minutes in order to calm herself, she walks out of the bathroom. Arnest is then startled by a boy her age who yells “I’m Blade” at her and keeps repeating the phrase "I'm Blade" as an answer to all her questions. Seemingly annoyed by his repetitions, she turns around and starts walking away but is stopped by the boy who keeps getting in front of her, something that further infuriates her. Arnest then asks him if he has any business with her and what grade he is in since she can't seem to recognize his face but once again receives the same answer she got a few moments prior; "I'm Blade!" Growing tired of him, she clenches her fist and after telling him that she has no interest in restraining herself since he acts suspiciously, attacks the boy but misses, much to her surprise. A shocked Arnest is then left staring at Blade with her mouth gaped, questioning his identity since he was able to avoid her attack, even though she wasn't even going easy on him. Suddenly, a mysterious voice is heard from behind the students, humorously scolding Blade for apparently teasing the girl, that is later revealed to be the king, much to Arnest's surprise. Blade and him then have a conversation about the ladies' restrooms until the female interrupts them by bowing before the King and introducing herself in a loud voice, catching the other students' attention. After requesting from Arnest to raise her head since he is not interesting in having a girl prostrate for him in the Academy, he informs her that her father had been of help in the past and that he has heard great things about her. Arnest later asks him what business he has in the academy and the King, utterly shocking her, replies by saying that he is the new academy President, that he plans on changing around the curriculum and that he wants to measure her superiority by asking her for a favor; to help Blade, who is new to the academy, in his daily school life. Arnest then questions his decision by saying that students can't be transferred into the academy and that he'd be put in a lower grade than her after the entrance exams but the King replies by assuring her that he has passed both his written and his practical exams with ease, something that raises the girl's suspicions of him. The King leaves and Blade once again introduces himself to Arnest, who in return, asks him for his true identity. After Blade tells her that he's just an ordinary commoner, she gets irritated once again and tells him that the Academy does not admit half-hearted, irresponsible and unmotivated people but Blade responds by telling her that he has a goal, to make a hundred friends. Characters Trivia *Chapter 1 is, as of yet, the only chapter to have a full-colored cover page. References Navigation Category:Chapters